


let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: Loose Ends ‘Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam is Rescued From the Cage, Adamandriel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Blades, Angelic Bonds, Breaking and Entering, Episode: s08ep10 Torn and Frayed, M/M, Mind Control, Misuse of Medical Equipment, Post-Episode AU: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, Rescue Attempts, Samandriel Lives, Saving Someone, Sigils, Torture, destiel if u squint, no graphic depictions of violence, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: "Stop this, please. It's been-""-weeks, yes. We're almost there, though. I'm certain of it.""I'm begging you!"Adam woke from the dream in a cold sweat, a familiar scream echoing in his ears. He'd been having similar dreams for the past few months, but it was familiar even beyond that.He had heard it before.He just didn't know when.





	let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> the original Coming Home has been deleted if you were looking for that
> 
> and this technically isn't a loose end but I'm mad about Samandriel so  
> Adam technically should be in Heaven, not the Cage, but I'm a slut for Adamandriel and couldn't resist
> 
> really bad and unedited but it's been in my drafts for close to a month now so
> 
> edit 6/6/19: it's edited!!
> 
> edit 6/7/19: title changed from Coming Home to a lyric from that song (credit: Coming Home/Part II Skylar Grey)

Just like he had been doing for the past two months, Adam Milligan woke up with screams ringing in his ears.

It was getting worse, he realized with a start as he sat in the dark room. It was getting so much worse. Adam was interning at a hospital, he'd heard plenty of screams. Hell, he'd heard his  _own_ screams, when the ghouls had-

Yeah.

But these screams weren't like any he'd ever heard. It wasn't even something he really heard. Oh, there was sound involved, but it was more a feeling than anything. They were... unnatural. 

Adam had been raised to trust his gut. And his gut was telling him he had to get there now. The screamer wouldn't last much longer.

Another day of this, and he got into his car to just drive. On his way out, he made his calls and his excuses. "Family emergency," he told his supervisor. For all Adam knew, it was a family emergency.

In Iowa, the screaming got worse. Sometimes, when Adam was  _awake_ , he would feel an arm curled around his body, and the faintest whispers in his ear.

"Keep driving," he muttered to himself on I-35. "Just keep driving."

In Nebraska, the screams at night were punctuated by whimpering and voiceless pleading. In Nebraska, the flashbacks started.

Some being, one he knew was powerful, whispering in his ear. That same being screaming, roaring, begging. A smaller being whispering to him. Digging himself out of a grave.

In Hastings, the fever started. It was weak, nothing much. But he had a feeling it would get worse.

In Hastings, he found the reports of a man burned by a bush exploding. In Hastings, he found a black '67 Chevy Impala outside the local hospital.

In Hastings, he found Dean Winchester.

"Who the  _fuck_ are you?"

Or, more like, Dean Winchester found him.

"Dean?" Adam coughed. His voice was shaky, slightly hoarse. He looked a mess, no doubt. The fever was worsening. He turned to face him, and froze.

There was a gun in his face.

"Dean, please put that down." If the tremor in his voice was any worse, it was from the fever.

"No, really, who the fuck are you?"

His brother's voice only hardened. Adam did some quick mental math. It had been... at least three years since they'd last seen each other. The last time was-

Michael. Lucifer.

Adam dying.

Dean didn't know he was alive.

Adam swallowed and licked his lips. Oh god, oh god this was going to go so wrong. He was going to get shot. And die. For the third goddamned time. Shot by his brother of all people. "Dean, I swea- swear. It's me. I, I got out. Two years ago. I've been in pre-med at the University of Wisconsin, I was interning, I, I have my ID-"

Dean's trigger finger twitched. Adam shut up.

"Now, listen, I don't know what you are or what you want, but you have three seconds to explain yourself before I-"

"Dean." Adam's gaze shifted to the man behind Dean he somehow hadn't noticed before. "It is Adam."

Dean hesitated, and the gun dipped slightly. A testament to how much he must trust the... angel? That was Castiel, right? "You're sure, Cas?"

The man took another step forward, trenchcoat billowing.  _Dramatic_ , Adam thought. "I'm certain."

"Hi, certain," Adam mumbled. "I'm Adam."

Dean cracked a small smile. "Oh, yeah, that's a Winchester right there." Then it disappeared. "How'd you get out? Sane...ly?"

He felt helpless. "I- I don't know. I thought it had to have something to do with whatever's going on here, cause, you know, this, this isn't really normal. I mean, I have a freaking fever just from being in Hastings."

Castiel's small movements stilled. Something in the air seemed to shift. He exchanged a glance with Dean.

"What?" Adam asked, looking from one to the other. "You guys know what's happening."

"I'm sure Cas does," Dean said, maintaining eye contact with the angel. "I think I might."

Castiel began to explain, not once breaking eye contact. It was beginning to get kind of weird, honestly. No one needed to stare into each other's eyes that long. Adam wondered if those rumors about them being together were true.

"-a bond. I broke the one I had with you, Dean, not long after I pulled you out. But many of the younger angels are... unaware, of some details and specifics. If we were lucky, this never would have happened. But we weren't."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. The eye contact finally broke. Adam internally breathed a sigh of relief. "When are we ever?"

-~-~-~-

Their luck, although not quite looking up, was getting better. Well, Adam's health was declining, but Sam had joined on. They had a fighting chance.

"What's up with you and Sam?" Adam asked as he poured a cup of water. A couple pills rested in his hand. "You act like talking to him is the most evil act you could commit."

"A necessary one, for saving heaven's most adorable angel," Dean grunted back distractedly. He picked up his bottle, took a drink. "We should be ready to go as soon as they are."

Adam didn't push. Something had obviously changed in the three years he'd been gone. And they weren't really at that level of brotherhood yet.

At that moment, Castiel and Sam walked in. "Right, we good to go?" Sam asked, angel blade gripped gently in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean stood up, straightened his shirt. "Let's do this."

Adam stood up. The brothers frowned at him simultaneously. "You're not coming," Dean said.

"What? Of course I am!"

"No, you're not. For one, you're in no condition, for two, you're a civilian," Sam took over.

"I was eaten by a goddamn ghoul!" Adam burst out.

"That doesn't make it safe for you," Dean insisted. What was this sibling trade-off thing? Maybe Dean and  _Sam_ were fucking. Or maybe all three of them.

"I'm not leaving him."

_"I'm not leaving you!"_

_"Adam, listen, you have to get out of here, I'll be fine! Just go!" The other boy whispered back frantically._

_"No, Dri, you listen. I'm not leaving you down here, no matter how strong you think you are-"_

_"Please." It was quiet, urgent but unrushed. Samandriel_ (Samandriel)  _never begged. "Adam, please, you need to get out of here. I am an angel of the Lord. I will be fine."_

_Adam paused, considered. "Fine. Fine. But you better come back. I better hear from you. Okay? Okay. You don't get to just walk out of here like this."_

_The angel smiled at him, a little sad. Somewhere close, a hellhound barked. "You'll hear from me."_

_Adam didn't pause to think, didn't bother thinking for a moment that this was an_ angel.  _He leaned forward, grabbed the human face hiding supernatural power. Their lips brushed, just for a moment. Adam didn't pull away - leaned his forehead against Samandriel's. "That better be a promise."_

_Samandriel was frozen in shock, lips parted slightly. Then he smiled again. "I promise."_

_His arm wrapped around Adam. "You'll hear from me," he whispered. The hellhound barked again, much closer. "Shut your eyes."_

_Adam shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he had already dug himself out of the ground. And he didn't remember anyone named Samandriel._

"Adam! Adam, you good?" Dean's rough voice cut through the memories.

"I'm good, I'm good," Adam mumbled, squinting his eyes against the sudden light. He was on his back, on the ground. Everything was bright, Sam and Dean's faces being two dark spots. "I'm good. Better than ever."

"This is exactly what we're talking about," Sam said, frustrated. "You're in no condition to be there-"

"I'm  _fine_ ," Adam half-snarled. And he was fine. The fever was gone. But he knew something else. Samandriel didn't have much time left. And he'd be damned if the angel died without ever giving Adam a proper kiss.

-~-~-~-

Adam couldn't  _breathe_. 

His brothers had forced him into staying in the car, but he'd snuck out, to at least be by the doorway. To at least see Samandriel.

And there he was! There the angel was. But he was bloody and beaten and there was a halo lying on the nearby table. Not an angel halo - a  _medical_ halo. But when he looked for the spikes, they were being pulled out of Samandriel's  _head_.

Oh, irony. Thou art a cruel bitch.

Castiel looked up as he pulled the last spike out, and his eyes met Adam's. "Outside," he mouthed, or maybe said. It was too far and the room was too loud for Adam to hear.

He nodded anyways, and ran outside.

The angels were by the Impala when he got there, Samandriel slumped against the driver's door. No doubt getting blood on the precious car. Dean would throw a fit.

Adam slowed as he got closer, wanting to give the brothers at least a moment. But then an angel blade flashed in Castiel's hands.

"Castiel,  _no_ ," Adam cried out. His hands reached for the angel's trenchcoat. Castiel flinched and disappeared.

"Adam?" A small voice asked. Samandriel coughed, and focused his eyes.

"Dri," Adam responded. He stopped and stood there for a moment, taking in Samandriel. Even with all the blood, the bruises, he was still beautiful.

"Adam."

" _Dri_ ," and oh god, he was becoming Dean and Cas with their neverending namecalling.

But it didn't matter, much. He must've moved, he must've, because Samandriel was in his arms now and there was blood getting on his nice, clean shirt.

It didn't matter.

Samandriel was here, and he was home.


End file.
